regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 012
Recap It is the Age of Mist in Solum. The evil dwarf generalist cleric, Balrog Blacksteel, finds himself arriving in Sands Gate at sunset. He is in exile after escaping prison. He was guilty of concluding with orcs. After spending the night at a inn called Red Barn, Balrog overhears a hooded man is arguing with the innkeeper. The innkeeper is backing out of something dangerous. The humman, Patty, offers Balrog a job. A temple is being built to the west to Reluna and Nerual, and it is ripe for the robbing. The two head out west into the desert. The camp out near an Oasis. The next morning Balrog and Patty spot 2 giant scorpions fighting one another. After one scorpion kills the other, Balrog and Patty attack the victor. Balrog is knocked unconscious. Patty binds Balrog's wounds. Some days later Balrog wakes up in Sand's Gate with no money on him. Balrog briefly talks with the healer, Richard, and is told that he was paid to save Balrog. Balrog then heads back into the desert and returns to the Oasis and spends the night there. The next day he continues into the desert, passing two dead scorpions. Balrog continues deeper into the desert. Some days later he arrives at a pavilion tent with 2 armed guards outside. They control this watering hole and require a fee to drink. Outside the pavilion he runs into patty who has 3 horses. He says he didn't make it to the temple, but robbed someone else on the way. Patty pays for Balrog to enter the pavilion tent with him. The two travel back to the first oasis outside Sands Gate. Balrog waits there as Patty returns to Sands Gate to sell the goods he stole. Then the two of them head on back on the temple heist mission. Six days later they reach the temple. The temple site is a cave with some tents outside. Two priests, a man and a woman leave the cave to talk with Balrog. Balrog draws the two into the trap that Patty laid. The two priests flee from the ambush as they are hit by attacks. Balrog chases the priestess into the cave, and she has alerted the workers inside. The workers attack Balrog to protect the priest. Balrog and Patty murder several of the workers before the last few flee. Patty then murders the priestess after Balrog is knocked unconscious. Patty then gives Balrog a magic potion to heal him up. Balrog then starts looting the building. Many rooms in the cave look unfinished. Patty is at the end of a hall at a closed double-door. He says inside is the head priestess and her people. Two two then charge in to find the head priestess and 12 workers. Balrog and the Head Priestess exchange words before battle is joined. 4 workers are murdered before Patty is knocked unconscious and is bleeding out and Balrog is disarmed. Head Priestess demands Balrog's surrender, and Balrog reluctantly does so. Head Priestess then saves Patty's life with a healing spell. Balrog and Patty are escorted from the room and into a locked room. Head Priestess tells them that they will be sending for guards from the nearest town to take the two of them away. The next day Balrog heals Patty up. During the 2 days after, that Balrog heals himself up. Then the day after those Balrog breaks down the wooden door, then he and Patty go back to looting the temple. The temple itself doesn't have anything of value. The good stuff must be in one of the pavilion tents outside. The two head outside and realise it is night time. They quietly start robbing from the tents. They go though several tents until they find the sleeping Head Priestess. Balrog wakes her up and they have ome last argument. Patty ties up the the Head Priestess as Balrog goes to the next tent which is full of the sleeping workers and casts curse on them. After Balrog murders a couple of the workers, the rest of the workers surrender, and Balrog commands them to flee and to not return. Balrog drags out a chest full of gold to the horses. Balrog and Patty tie the chest to the saddles of two horses then head off into the desert. They head north east, towards the town of The Pit, resting at Oasis along the way. At one Oasis Balrog breaks open the chest and moves the Gold sheets into their saddlebags. At one Oasis they come across a Haway Snake and try to attack it to prevent the Oasis being poisoned. However the snake hypnotises both Balrog and Patty then flees. A few days later as they leave an Oasis, a group of 3 merchants arrive. Balrog cleans some of the dirty gold he has into goods and spices. The next day Balrog and Patty arrive at The Pit. The pit is named after a pit that is in the centre of town. The pit in the middle of town is 200 feet across, the walls made of stone with all sorts of runes carved into the edges, and it drops into blackness. There's a town built around it and it is somewhat of a mysterious thing on this planet, no one knows what how it got there, it's always been there. Rumours are that people first found this place camped around it because they thought it was an omen of sorts. A good bad omen or bad omen, is hard to say, but it's definitely something made by the gods. People have been throwing things in it for generations without hearing the bottom. Brazen adventurers will climb down but never climb back up, or they'll climb down for a hundred and fifty feet until the Rope runs out and then climb back up. All sorts of things have been used to try and plumb the depths of the pit, and no one has ever found the bottom. Or at least no one's ever come back from finding the bottom. The city is walled and there's a constant patrol of slaves in the city who sweep up the sand that blows over the walls every day, keeping the city very clean. The refuse is just dumped into the pit, some people have issue with this but it's actually one of the cleanest cities in the world. There are tall buildings made of stone, and most most of the smaller buildings are also made of stone, however there is some lumber every now and then. Exp: 625 (312.5 exp per class) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Balrog Blacksteel Episodes